In a Merry go Round
by Seikina25
Summary: Dreams are only dreams. They are not real nor did they happen. There are two types: the dream and the nightmare. Dreams are sweet and calming while nightmare will wake you up in cold sweat. Our dreams are only made by our brains, or is it?


**_Prologue_**

 _"They're here! Hide, quickly!"_

 _Everyone, within the hearing range, stops at their tracks. A split second later, panicked people made their presence gone by hiding. Others are running in circles, attempting to find a place where they can hide. Then, silence. All traces or evidences that there were people in the area are gone. The place can be described as silent and still, as lf the moment paused._

 _Not too long after, gallops of horses are heard. Within the place, the silence made the sound echoing towards every direction. One of the horses stopped by a random stall; a man is riding it. He is covered, from head to toe, in black, except for a red scarf around his neck. His real identity is unknown, although, he is known, at the same time, as the most cruel ruler of all the sorcerers._

 _There is no use in hiding from a strong sorcerer yet, they still tried, for they can use magic as well; they aren't good like the masters._

 _"They were here," says the man. He raised his head a little. When his red eyes can be seen by the men beside him, he continues with a smile, "but, I did not say they were gone._

 _The merchants, peasants and some royalties, alike, are frozen in place – in fear. They knew that they can't really hide their presence completely, though hearing it made their fear more existent, making their emotions obvious for the other men, riding on the horses, to finally notice them. Children started trembling; women began crying; men refused moving. Even if these are the cases, no one dares to make a sound._

 _Silence reigned once again. Looking over the once sky blue skies will slowly make you question how it is possible for the place to be getting dark, as if storm is about to come. Some made eye contact, understanding filled their senses before a thunderclap made them flinch. Unfortunately, one child bumps on the side of a stall that resulted in a loud crash._

 _"Alas!" said he, smile going widely, more sinister looking. He looks around, as if he did not hear anything._

 _"Leave this place clean," he declared and paused for an effect, "and when I mean 'clean', leave nothing but dust."_

 _He turns his horse around to face his men. The formation parted to give him a path to pass. He did. About halfway through, one snap of a finger led all the men to step down their horses and to step forward, as well, to seize and to kill. Pleading, crying and screaming echoes to all directions yet, no bodies are seen except for the blood splattering on the pavement. Among all the noises, an evil laugh is dominating. Those red eyes are sparkling; they are first as small as dots, but it only took a few seconds before it fully occupy everything. They are sparkling – in happiness, in pleasure? Nobody knows. Looking closer, though, you will see that they are sparkling with-_

"ARTIE!"

Green eyes opened in shock. He groaned. It was the same dream. This time, it feels more vivid and with more detail this time. He wished that some details will be left next time, scratch that, he wishes he will never have it again.

"OPEN UP, WILL YAH?!"

He groaned, again, when the banging on his door registered to his half asleep – half awake brain. He rolled off his bed, fixed himself in the bathroom, made sure he looks presentable (even in the morning, he, Arthur Kirkland, is not a morning person especially on weekends, thank you very much), stared at his reflection in irritation with his eyebrows, before he finally decides to go down and great his uninvited guest.

He opened the door. He isn't surprised to see his childhood best friend, now co-worker, named Alfred Jones. He is an obnoxious, loud, and bright – too bright in aura, in the morning, fine man. He wants to cover his eyes; he did not want the morning, but it found a way towards him, in a form of Alfred, on a weekend. Oh yeah, repeating it for irritability and emphasis: especially, on a weekend.

"Good morning, Artie!" a bright grin sent his way after being greeted.

"What is bloody good in the morning?"

An awkward laugh, "Come on, Artie. It's the weekend! Loosen up, will yah?"

He didn't have a time to direct Alfred away, as the male entered the apartment and made himself at home. Arthur sighs and closes the door. He went to the kitchen and heated the water at his kettle for his tea and coffee for Alfred.

"Nice place you got here, Artie!" the shout is clearly heard from the sofa to the kitchen.

"You always say that when you are here. Seldom, I think you are just being polite," Arthur replied in his normal speaking voice.

He doesn't have to worry if he can be heard because Alfred got used on his normal voice response. It is surprising for him at first since the other blonde male is prone to shouting all the time or whenever he got too excited. Having the male heard his almost non existant mutter is too embarrassing for Arthur.

"I am just stating a mere fact, gentlemen."

Arthur's right eye twitched. Alfred also loved to poke and to attempt in copying his accent, which doesn't suit his voice and made Arthur more irritated at him. Seriously, who would put emphasis on the 'r' at the last syllable? Oh right, Americans. ("No offenses made!"-author-san)

"Stop playing with my accent, you git. What are you doing here anyway?"

Arthur made his way back to the living room with a tray held by his hands. Above it is a little teapot and a teacup and another cup filled with coffee. Alfred grins at the sight of that cup.

"Thanks for the coffee, Artie!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that silly nickname of yours?!"

"Now, now, Artie," Alfred winks at him, "that's not what you think back at middle school."

Arthur blushed in embarrassment. Sure, he didn't mind the it back then because Alfred loves to give everyone nicknames. But now that they are already working, it is embarrassing for a grown up to call another a childhood nickname.

"T-that's-! We were children! Seriously, what are you thinking?"

Alfred laughs, "You paused and you didn't disagree! It means you liked my nickname."

Arthur drank his tea a little to fast to keep his embarrassment in check. His companion is still laughing at him. When his face, he is sure, is not blushing red, he coughed to get the other's attention.

"So, back to the question. What are you doing here?"

All the playfulness are gone from his face. The air become suddenly serious that made Arthur sigh. Surely, another disaster is going after the calm of sea.

"Arthur, we are losing a lot of net income from the way our workers are protesting. Francis said that if this continues, we will lose the business."

Arthur nodded at this. He and Alfred are partner owners in a wine company. Francis is their secretary and auditor. The other blonde is a French and the one who computes for their net income. Even if that French is getting on the skin of the Brit, he admits that he needed the male so he let it be. Francis' computations is always straight to the point and accurate that made their business going for the past decade.

Arthur sighs again. He has made his decision. There is another company owned by an old friend of his: a Japanese that goes by the name, Honda Kiku or Kiku Honda. He was telling Arthur and Alfred to join him in his company in a triple partnership for the past five years with no luck. Japanese Sake is not one of their company's products so having Kiku with them will make it difficult, not to mention, a lot of risk.

He turns to his partner, determination fierce in his eyes. Alfred almost flinched at that look. That look only meant they are going to risk something big or an insane idea came to his partner's mind.

Don't get Alfred wrong, Arthur is smart. Okay, that is an underestimation. Arthur is a genius. He have been running the company since he was in high school. He gave out tons of ideas to keep the company going. Then, when his priority became the company and Alfred joined as his partner, the company became the fruit of his labor.

For the past ten years, their company became the most successful in the whole world. And now that the company is close to bankruptcy, an insane idea or not, Alfred will support Arthur.

"I have decided Alfred. We are doing the triple partnership with Kiku."

 _ **Prologue end**_

 _ **Hello! Another story from me, eh? This is the second posted story for me today. There will be a next one after this. Wait for it okay? Until the next fanfic or chapter update!**_


End file.
